Misunderstanding
by mifuyu
Summary: Gareas heard Ernest and Rioroute whispering about something. Gareas saw Ernest going into Rioroute's room and things happen.
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own MK…

Warning: YAOI! Ernest/Gareas pairing.

Rose: I got this idea from my dreams. Really weird…Poor Ernest…Garu misunderstood Ernest and Rioroute…

Chapter One: Misunderstanding

A blonde tall boy with hair going to his shoulders was chatting with a sandy haired boy.

"…So when are you thinking of doing it?" the sandy haired boy asked.

"I thought of doing it sometime today." the blonde boy responded.

"I'm sure Gareas would be really happy when he finds out."

"I think so too."

"Come to my room and we can talk about it. Come after dinner, ok?"

"Ok. I'll meet you later…" the blonde started to say.

"Boo!" the green haired boy sneaked up behind the blonde and pushed him.

"AHH!" the blonde screamed, tripped and then fell onto the sandy haired boy. Ernest turned around and slapped at the boy who scared him. He stopped, suddenly, when he saw who it was. But it was too late. The green haired boy stomped away. "No…! Gareas!" Gareas did not hear him; he was too far away. "What am I going to do? I didn't mean to slap him!" Ernest was panicking. He never slapped anyone before, especially his lover. He was always nice to Gareas, even when he was really angry with him.

"Chase after him and explain why you did that. He'll understand." Rio suggested.

"Thanks Rio! I'll talk to you later about _that._" And Ernest ran off after Gareas.

_I can't believe Ernest slapped me! He never slapped me before. Because of Rio, he's changed a lot. He's talking about something with Rioroute that I don't even know! Is it true that Ernest is leaving me and going to Rio? It can't be! _Gareas was in his room thinking about what had happened. He heard a knock on the door.

"Gareas?" came a soft voice. "I'm sorry about before. If you open the door, I'll explain it to you. I was just…over reacting. Please forgive me, Garu. " Garu opened his door. Ernest's face was pale. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it. I was over reacting. I'm really sorry! Please forgive me, Garu."

Gareas opened his mouth to say something to him. Tell him that he's not going to forgive him. But quickly closed his mouth. Ernest's face was really pale. He opened his mouth again, hesitating, and then said, "I never said that I'm not going to forgive you. It's my fault. If I didn't scare you, none of this will ever happen. I'm sorry, Ernest." He hugged his lover, and kissed him. Ernest responded back to the kiss by closing his eyes and leaned closer to Gareas. They only stopped when they were out of breath.

"Let's go and get our dinner, ok? Garu" Ernest's face and voice is so cute.

"Let's go!" Gareas put his arm around Ernest's waist and walked into the cafeteria.

After dinner, Ernest said to Gareas, "I got to go and meet with Rioroute. I'll see you tomorrow, Garu!" He kissed Garu's cheek and left.

"There is something going on between Ernest and Rio. I've got to know what!" Garu muttered to himself. He ran after Ernest.

Ernest and Rio in Rio's room

"Stop it, Rio." Ernest was saying to Rio. Rio is helping Ernest with some mini fireworks. Ernest wanted to make a surprise for Gareas, and Rio is helping him.

"It will past very soon Ernest. Try ignoring it. It's going to stop soon. Hold on to it tight." Rio reassured Ernest. If they don't hold on to those fireworks, they're going to create a fire. They tested the fireworks, and it worked out exactly what they wanted it to do. Ernest was panting; he used up mostly all his strength.

"See? I told you it would stop soon." Rio said, winking his eye.

"…Ya…" Ernest was too tired to respond. What they don't know is that Gareas was standing outside the door listening.

_How can he do this to me? He's inside Rio's room doing something, but I don't know what it is! What are they doing in there?_ Gareas is standing outside of Rio's room, his ear flat against the door.

He can't stand it anymore. The anger inside Gareas is boiling up. He stomped away looking grumpy.

To Be Continued….

So what do you think? Is it ok? I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter. I'll talk to you later! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Argument

Disclaimer: I don't own MK…

Rose: Gareas and Ernest had an argument…(cries) poor Ernest…

Chapter Two: Argument

The Next Day

"Good morning, Garu!" Ernest met Gareas when he walked out of his room. Garu ignored him and continued walking. He was still mad at Ernest for doing _that_ with Rio behind his back. And Ernest didn't even tell him that! Ernest's having fun with Rio and just left him alone like he is the stupid one. "Are you ok Garu? You look grumpy. If anything's troubling you, tell me. Ok? I would definitely help you out!" Silence. Ernest decided to ignore Gareas's weird behavior, and together they went to the cafeteria.

"Hey! Ernest!" Rioroute waved at Ernest.

"Good morning Rio." Ernest waved back and walked up to him. Ernest sat opposite of him and started to eat. Gareas took this chance to question Ernest.

"Ernest. Why were you going to Rio's room yesterday?"

"Huh? Umm… Nothing. We're just talking about random things."

"Oh. I see. What else did you do?"

"Garu, you never ask me things like these. Are you feeling well today? Maybe you should go and see the doctor." Ernest quickly changed the subject.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Gareas quickly finished his breakfast and left without saying a word.

"Do you think he knows about it?" Ernest asked Rioroute.

"No, I don't think so. If he were not feeling well, he would go to the doctor. Don't worry about him. He's going to be fine." But Ernest was still worried even after those reassuring words.

Ernest caught up to Garu before he left. "Garu, are you ok? You're acting strangely today." Ernest had an are-you-ok-I'm-really-worried look on his face. But Gareas pretended he didn't see it and shrugged Ernest off.

"Stop bothering me. Go find Rioroute; your new lover." Ernest was shocked.

"My new lover? My only lover is you! Gareas! Why are you saying those hurtful words?"

"If you and Rio are innocent, then why are you going to Rio's room last night?"

"I already told you! Rio and I were just chatting about random things!"

"I heard it myself. I heard you and Rio doing _it_ last night in Rio's room. Don't think I'm stupid. I heard it with my own ears. Tell me the truth. If you keep on lying to me, then let's split up. I don't want to be your lover anymore." Ernest was close to tears.

"Rio and I didn't do anything! Believe me! I swear I did not do anything! You misunderstood! I will never betray you! Please, please, believe me!" Ernest was crying now. Gareas shrugged Ernest off of him and left.

"Luhma Klein, concentrate on the battle." Came Teela's voice.

"Sorry."

They are fighting the Victim again. The Victim almost hit Ernest if he had not wake up from daydreaming. Ernest was thinking about Gareas. Why did Garu think that he and Rio were lovers? He is sure that there must be a misunderstanding between he and Gareas. Ernest dodged another attack from the Victim. But Ernest did not know that another one was behind him. The Victim shot out an attack. Ernest looked behind him.

"ERNEST! BEHIND YOU!"

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Injured

Disclaimer: I do not own Megami Kouhosei

Warning: A lot of sad stuff happening in this chapter…

Chapter 3: Injured

Ernest looked behind him just in time. He was fortunate that he dodged the attack, but his left arm and leg was injured. If Ernest slowed down half a second, the attack would surely make a critical hit; right through his heart. The cockpit of Luhma Klein was covered with Ernest's blood. Yu and Gareas killed the two Victims that had hurt Ernest. The Pilots landed on G.O.A. rather than G.I.S. because if they waited and landed on G.I.S., they would be risking the chance of Ernest dying.

As soon as the Pilots landed, they quickly took Ernest into the hospital; meanwhile Tune went to find his brother, Erts. _Where is Erts? Where do his lessons held?_ Tune thought. Tune finally found him.

"Erts!" Tune called out.

"Who are you? I'm teaching a lesson right now, so get OUT!" Azuma shouted at Tune.

"I'm the Repairer for Luhma Klein. Erts' brother was fighting with the Victims when the Victim attacked him! Ernest is in danger of losing his life, and he wants to speak to Erts! Please let him come with me!"

"Fine! Erts, get out of here right now!"

Ernest is currently in the middle of a surgery. The rest of the Pilots waited impatiently outside. Tune came back with Ernest's brother.

"Erts Virny Cocteau. You will be the backup Pilot for Luhma Klein until Ernest Cuore gets better." Teela said to the young candidate.

"Yes!" Erts saluted to Teela. "Do you know how my brother is doing?"

"Currently no. He's in the middle of a surgery right now. You will wait for him. Pilots #02, 03, 04, use this time to rest. You will need it for later battles." Teela left. Yu went to find Kazuhi, Rioroute went to rest, and Gareas went to find his repairer. Only Tune and Erts waited patiently outside the surgery room.

"Erts-kun, you should use this time and rest. You will need it. I'll tell you when Ernest comes out, ok?" Tune was worried Erts might be too tired.

"No, its ok. You should rest too, Tune-san. You used more of your energy to help brother." Tune smiled.

"You are like your brother. He always cares for other people rather than worrying about himself." Tune hugged him. "I hope Ernest-san will be fine."

3 hours later

The doctor came out and told Tune and Erts to come in to visit the patient.

"Its best to let the patient rest. He's not permanently damaged, but he will need to take around a week to fully recover."

"Thank you doctor." Tune and Erts went inside.

"Are you feeling better now, brother?"

"…Yes…I feel so tired right now. Can you let me rest? You can come back later. Sorry." Ernest fell asleep. Tune giggled, and she and Erts left the room.

"I need to inform First about Ernest. Go and rest now. You'll need it. I'll give you your uniform when I come back, alright?"

"Ok. Thanks, Tune." Tune winked.

"It's alright. So I'll see you later then."

Rio punched Gareas. "Do you know why Ernest was injured? It's because of you! If he wasn't wondering why you are so cruel to him, he won't be injured!" Rio punched him again. This time, Gareas punched back.

"Why do you care so much for him? I'm his lover, not you!"

"I'm his friend! Can't a friend care for their friends? Anyway, you and Ernest are not lovers anymore; you made the decision to split up!"

"If it's not because of you, we won't be like this!"

"How is it my fault? Blame yourself! If you hadn't been so cruel to him, Ernest won't be in the hospital for one whole week!" Rioroute punched Gareas hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall. "If you want to know what happened when he was in my room, go and ask him yourself!" Rio stomped away.

"I will go there without you telling me." Gareas muttered to himself. He's going to find out the truth about what had happened.

To Be Continued…

This is sooo weird. Rushing through everything...(yawn)


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own MK…

Warning: Yaoi? Ernest/Garu pair? I'm not sure myself…

Chapter 4: Explanations

Gareas went to Ernest's hospital room to find him resting peacefully on the bed. He wanted to wake him up and question him, but the look on Ernest's face was really cute. Gareas decided he would come back another time. His hand was on the doorknob when Ernest stirred and saw Gareas at the door.

"Gareas…?"

"…" Ernest tried to sit up. Gareas pushed him back down. "You shouldn't sit up right now. Your right arm and leg should recover in a week. You'll have to stay here. Erts will be in charge of Luhma Klein. Just lie down and rest. I'll come back later." Gareas turned and left.

Ernest lied on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't remember what had happened except seeing the Victim attack him from behind. He looked at his arm. It was carefully bandaged. It hurts when he touched it, so he left it alone. There was a knock on the door. The door opened, and came in Erts, Tune and Teela. He smiled.

"Hi. I'm not supposed to sit up, so I can only lie down and chat. It feels uncomfortable though." Erts was happy that his brother was alive. He hugged Ernest tightly before giving Teela some space.

"It is good news that you're alive. Your brother will be in charge of Luhma Klein. You stay here and rest. We will come back and visit you once in a while. Bye." Teela left.

"Are you feeling okay, brother?" Erts asked worriedly.

"I'm feeling alright."

"That's good."

"I was so worried about you, Ernest-san!" Tune has tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine now, Tune. Here." Ernest brushed away her tears. Tune smiled.

"We'll give you some rest now. Bye. We'll try to visit you as much as we can when we come back."

"Bye. Careful, Erts."

"Don't worry, I will." Erts and Tune left.

A while later 

There was a knock on the door. Ernest, expecting to see Tune again, said:

"Come in." He was wrong; it was Gareas.

"Hey." Gareas said.

"Hi…" Ernest made a forced smile. "What brings you here?" Expecting the answer, 'I came because I wanted to see how you're doing.'

"I came because I wanted some answers. Not about anything else." Ernest's smile faded away. He thought Gareas was worried about him.

"What do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know why you were in Rioroute's bedroom last day on G.I.S."

"I…I…" Ernest doesn't know how to explain it to him. He wanted to tell him the truth that he was making a surprise for Gareas, but another part of him doesn't want to. It's supposed to be a surprise. Ernest made his decision. "I was planning on making a surprise for you, and Rio was the only one who knew how to make mini fireworks, so I asked Rio to help me. That night I was in Rio's bedroom, and Rio was teaching me how to make it!" Ernest was in tears.

"I…don't cry, Ernest. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, and I just bombarded you with questions and making you feel bad about yourself. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. If I had not explained it properly, things won't be like this."

"It's ok. I know now. I swear I will never make you feel bad about yourself anymore." Ernest cried silently in Gareas's arms.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5 end: Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own MK…

Warning: Yaoi. Ernest/Gareas pair.

Final Chapter: Reunited

One Week Later… 

Ernest was packing his things when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." His friends rushed in.

"I see you're packing up already. We're going to stay here for a few days until our Ingrids are repaired." Gareas informed Ernest.

"I'm glad Ernest-san is all better now." Tune said shyly.

"Hey. Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm starving right now." Rio interrupted. A loud rumbling noise filled the air. Everyone laughed. "So, are we going to the cafeteria?"

"Let's go!" Ernest said.

When they got their lunch, they sat down at a table and chatted. Rio was already eating his lunch. Erts came and sat down at their table and introduced his friends to them.

"Hello brother. This is Zero, and Rome. Rome is my repairer."

"Hey!" Zero said.

"Good afternoon." Rome saluted to them. Ernest had a great time that day. In the evening, Ernest pulled Gareas into the relaxation room; it was empty.

"It's better if we do this in the night, and especially when nobody's here. Rio made the mini fireworks to no sound at all when they explode, which is a good thing, so we won't be disturbing anybody." Ernest whispered.

"What are we doing in here?"

"Don't you want to see the surprise that I made for you?" Gareas nodded. "This is my surprise for you." Ernest pushed a button and fireworks sprung out somewhere. It was beautiful. The fireworks resembled Eeva Leena and Luhma Klein. "That one is Eeva Leena, and that one is Luhma Klein." Ernest pointed to Gareas. "There is more." Ernest pressed another button. Two guys were formed in the air. "Those are we." Ernest said.

"Thank you Ernest." Gareas kissed Ernest gently on his forehead. Together they gazed at the fireworks in awe.

The End

I hope you like this. I'm sorry that it's so weirdish. Like Gareas, Teela, Tune, Erts, and Ernest don't sound like themselves…Oh well I'll just leave it alone.


End file.
